


And That She Did

by AltonaFalcon



Series: Jihyo x Tzuyu / Jitzu Oneshot Collection [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what I just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltonaFalcon/pseuds/AltonaFalcon
Summary: There was always something about Jihyo that Tzuyu couldn’t understand.





	And That She Did

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't know what got into me. It was 2AM and I was just dozing off, suddenly this popped up. I jumped from bed, onto the computer and... This was done in less than an hour. Please enjoy if possible, but... to be honest, sorry in advance

There was always something about Jihyo that Tzuyu couldn’t understand.

_____

Jihyo was always beautiful. No matter how late she went to bed, she would wake up glamorous and refreshed. Granted, Tzuyu was the official visual of Twice, with Mina coming in a close second, and most people when asked would choose her over her leader- but that didn’t necessarily mean she felt the same way. She was beyond puzzled how Jihyo could be so gorgeous and energetic so early in the morning; when she and the others dragged their sleepy feet to the bathroom, she was already present in the kitchen, all glammed up and ready for another day of work.

"Teach me how to do that, Jihyo-unnie."

"I won't, Tzuyu-ah. At least not yet. Before the time comes, I will hide this from you."

And that she did.

_____

Jihyo was a cryptic speaker. Save for when she delivered prepared speeches on stage, she would say things in unfamiliar ways. At times, it hardly was even intelligible.

When Tzuyu gathered all her courage to ask her out, Jihyo had raised an eyebrow.

“Sure. Then as your girlfriend, I would like you to choose someone else to give your heart to. It’s dangerous to leave it with me.”

“… What do you mean, Jihyo-unnie?”

“You will not like it, but I’ll love you forever.”

And that she did.

_____

Jihyo was addicting. No matter how much sex they had, Tzuyu could not get enough of her illegally voluptuous figure. She could be anyone Tzuyu wanted her to be, from the sweetest of girlfriends to the kinkiest of lovers.

When they laid naked in bed, sweating and panting on top of one another, Jihyo would leave her side and went back to her own bed.

“Stay with me tonight.” Tzuyu would ask.

“If you want me to, I’ll stay.” Jihyo would reply.

And that she did, embracing the younger girl in her loving arms until she succumbed to unconsciousness. True to her words, she would be there in the morning, silently watching Tzuyu in her sleep, and greeting her maknae with a warm smile as she opened her eyes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Tzuyu couldn’t understand why Jihyo always managed to wake up before her.

_____

Jihyo never got jealous. She would not play Tzuyu’s games. The maknae had gone out of her way to rile her girlfriend up, and she did not succeed even once.

She had hugged Sana. She had done the pepero thing with Nayeon, and they were *this* close to go all the way. She had nagged Chaeyoung to let her share the top bunk bed for one night. All these compromising situations, she made sure to let Jihyo know.

And that she did. But she never acted on any of them. She would smile and act as if nothing happened, and Tzuyu would be left disappointed and empty.

“Jihyo-unnie, do you love me, even just a little?” She had asked.

“As a matter of course. Wherefore do you ask?” Came the nonchalant reply.

“Doesn’t it irk you when I’m with others?” It was embarassing to put it so bluntly, since it basically meant Tzuyu just admitted defeat on her own game, a game Jihyo did not even participate.

“It doesn’t. You should receive every bit of love and affection you inherently deserve. From me, from everyone. And it is my hope that you can eventually find your true love.”

“Prove it. Prove that I mean something to you.” Trying her best to ignore the latter part, Tzuyu challenged.

“I will.”

And that she did. Their love-making session that night was so phenomenal, Tzuyu could not feel her legs the whole morning after.

So she decided to close her eyes and sleep in, despite her lover smiling and bidding her a good morning.

_____

Jihyo was whimsical. She was agreeable to most of what people told her. The rest, she did things at her own pace.

One day, while the members of TWICE were all together in the common room, each minding their respective business, she had declared.

“I’m leaving guys, sorry.”

And that she did. Tzuyu’s heart was broken into pieces.

_____

It had come as a shock to the entirety of K-pop universe. Following their leader’s disappearance, TWICE was disbanded, and the members went their separate ways.

All but Tzuyu.

She had tried so hard to make Jihyo feel jealous, yet all it took was one simple sentence, and Tzuyu’s life was devastated.

She would not suffer like this. Her heart now burned with a vengeance for her once beloved leader.

So she vowed to persevere, to continue with the singing career, to one day receive the most prestigious music award the world had ever known. And she would start her appreciation speech with ‘I hate you, Park Jihyo’.

And that she did.

_____

Years later, and Tzuyu found herself on the hospital bed, old, diseased, and alone. Her time was drawing near, and she knew she would not see the morning sun.

The world-renowned diva had, throughout her life, bedded numerous women. She had left them the day after, feeling even more empty than she had before the night filled with fleshly desire.

It had been more or less sixty years, and Jihyo’s image never left her mind even for one second. Her rosy red lips. Her brown flowing tresses. Her perpetually sparkling eyes.

The woman had single-handedly ruined Tzuyu’s life, yet she could not bring herself to hate her.

“I’m sorry.” In the midnight silence, she heard a melodious voice. It was the same voice she missed, and the same voice she tried to forget.

Tzuyu stared at the youthful Park Jihyo, who was standing on her bedside. She had just appeared, or she had been there all this time, Tzuyu could never know.

She tried to form a sentence.   _How did you get here? Why did you leave us? Why are you still so young? Why are you even here?_ She wanted to ask, but her vocal chord refused. It had been inactive for quite a while, beyond strained after decades of excessive use.

Jihyo however, did not need to hear the questions to give the answer.

“Succubi can be anywhere they want, Tzuyu-ah. I can’t have anyone realize I can’t get older than this, so I had to say goodbye. It had been a great time being with you guys. With you, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu’s body was hit by a violent wave of coughs. She felt strength leaving her body.

“I missed you.”

It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

“I know you hated me, and I was glad. I had hoped you found your love, but I was wrong.”

Jihyo’s figure blurred, muddling into one floaty mess of undefined color that clouded Tzuyu’s vision. Yet her apologetic voice rang loud and clear.

“I love you. Forever. But it was fine. I had loved for thousands of years, and I will for thousands more. A lot of my lovers just died. The rest, they joined me in immortality.”

Tzuyu suddenly felt a newfound spark of power in her throat. It was but a bleak flicker, yet she felt her long-dead voice return.

“So what do you say, Tzuyu-ah?”

Jihyo didn’t even need to ask.

“Bring me to life, Jihyo-unnie.”

And that she did.


End file.
